Heading sensors have a variety of uses. For example, heading sensors may be employed in vehicles, projectiles, towed arrays and/or other devices requiring heading information. However, solid-state electronic devices included in heading sensors can be affected by environmental conditions and component variations, which can limit the accuracy of the heading sensors. In addition, on-axis errors, intra-axis errors and/or intra-sensor errors may further limit the accuracy of the heading sensors.